


He’ll Sweeten You Up

by PixelCream (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberry is so innocent and confident and I love that, Eventual Smut, I swear I write too much, Other, Swap Paps is just so nervous and flirty, What how do you use these, and I’m trying my best, and so awkward at the same time, muffet who comes into play soon is just so understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PixelCream
Summary: You meet Honey while he comes back home, and you become immediate friends. He expresses a certain... interest in you, and you wonder if he wants to be more than friends.





	1. Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dudes! I’m improving, hopefully? This will be fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Honey.

You prop your hand under your chin and hold your head up, to keep you from falling asleep. Your train of thought was groggy and slow, as you scribbled down some notes at your table. Your hand drifted lazily across the paper, the pencil strokes barely visible to the naked eye. A large crash occurs from outside, and your eyes shoot open from the sudden noise, and you stumble out, and, in the hallway of the many apartment doors, lies a tall, frantic skeleton, recovering from its fall. It rubs its skull, and tries to collect all of the fallen groceries.

Creeping quietly over, your slippers make no noise, and you start help them. It becomes more clear that they’re a male, apon further inspection, and you clear your throat to signal your presence. He is startled by your sudden appearance, but continues to try and ignore you. The bags under his eyes and hunched back show that he doesn’t get too much sleep. 

You weren’t sure if you should introduce yourself or just quietly give everything back to him. Both sides were screaming inaudibly inside your mind, and you insist on introducing yourself. It would probably become of use in the future.

“Hello,” you whisper, just loud enough for them to hear, “I’m (Y/N).” Your throat was very sore and hoarse, and you thought of getting water when going back to your apartment. His head turns slowly to you, and a soft, tired smile creeps onto his face.

He only waves slightly, and his smile turned into a nervous frown once more. You stand up, and the skeleton follows you, legs shaking. He looked paranoid and scared, but it was probably just the shock from the fall. You help him over to his door, which was only a few away from your apartment. He opens the door and you get a glimpse of a dimly lit, fairly small sized apartment, like yours. It consisted of a small kitchen and a living room, from as far as you could see.

“Do you want any help putting your stuff away?” You ask timidly, yawning mid-sentence, and his returned yawn answers your question completely. You help him put everything away in the cupboards and fridge. The only place you knew would be open at this time would be that one small grocery store a few blocks away, and you wondered if he’d might have walked. Asleep on the couch in the living room was another skeleton, a complete opposite of its roommate. It was dressed in childish clothes, all an aqua blue. 

They were completely knocked out, and you finally notice the T.V., which was still playing. It featured an old kids show you used to watch when you were younger. Now, in your twenties, you didn’t watch those kinds of shows anymore, but when you got the chance, it was a nostalgia trip for you. You watch in adoration of the show, when it flickers off. The tall monster handles the remote in his hand, and turns to face you. 

“You like that show? What are you, three?” He said in a raspy voice, scratchy and sleepy. You’re too tired to be frustrated or insulted, so you just shrug.

“I’m in my twenties. Am I not allowed to enjoy the show anymore?” Your shoulders slump, and you nearly drift off again. You jerk back awake and make eye contact with the skeleton again.

“Neat. My name is Honey.” He says, and a cigarette appears out of nowhere, lit and ready to be used. He puts it in his mouth and puffs lightly, the smoke fogging your vision and making you cough. You wave the disgusting gas away from your face and rub your eyes. 

“Nice to meet you, Honey,” You respond as formally as possible, and he scoffs, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“No need to be so formal with me, sweetie.” He remarks, and you puff up your cheeks. It was a nice nickname, but it was strange, coming from someone you didn’t know. 

“Hey, uh, not to be rude, but.... do you have any water? My throat is sore.” You mumble, and Honey nods, going to get a cup of water for you. Examining him, he looked like an older brother; teasing, a bit annoying, a bit... emo, and restless. His demeanor at first glance, at that moment, seemed to be a nervous, antisocial person. Your thoughts were cut off when he hands you a cup of water. He watches you sip it slowly and you entwine your hands, awkward and sleepless. 

“You should go and get some rest,” he mentions to you, and you whisper a quiet agreement. He walks you to the door and you go the rest of your way back to your apartment, where you slink onto your mattress in your room, a wad of blankets bunched up on the bare sheets. You pull one on top of you and, as soon as you prop the pillow under your head, you shut your eyes and fell asleep.

~

You splash water on your face and dry it off. In your mind lingered on Honey. That kind, shaky skeleton you met the other night. Your mind shifted to another thing: you never got his number. It was a silly thought, but, since you were sure he considered you his friend, hopefully, and you could call or text him sometime. You were planning on meeting with your friend some time today, and you were looking forward to that. You were off today and tomorrow, from work, so it was a perfect day, except for the fact it was starting to rain.

Okay, maybe a partially good day. But even rain couldn’t stop you from meeting with your friend! Or... maybe it could. It was heavy rain, and you were sure you’d slip. You abandon the plans and text them, letting down the news gently. They understand and you schedule for another day. God, it was going to be dreary. You pull the hoodie of your shirt over your head and sit at your table, the pile of papers flooding the top with so many ideas and calculations on top of many. Some contained only a few words, while others contained so much more. 

Honey reappears in your mind and you roll your eyes. You didn’t have too much else to do today, so maybe you could talk with him some, see what had changed with him. You changed into a casual outfit, containing of baggy sweatpants, a purple shirt, and a dark grey hoodie. You walk over and knock on the door, only to be greeted with the pudgy skeleton you saw last night. His eyes shone with stars and hearts, and you held back the urge to squeal.

“HELLO, HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS EARLY?” He questions, and you fiddle with the hem of your jacket. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could just talk to—“ you trail off when Honey steps in right behind the short skeleton.

“Hey,” he takes his cigarette out of his mouth and snuffs it off on his jacket. 

“Honey!” You exclaim, trying to comb your hair with your hands. Last night definitely wasn’t a good impression with him. Your face was flushed white and you put your hands behind your back. 

“OH, YOU KNOW MY BROTHER!” The short skeleton grinned. “MY NAME IS BLUEBERRY!” He exclaimed, and you shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Blueberry!” You put your other hand on your hips and glanced slightly at Honey with a nervous expression. You direct your attention back to Blueberry. “Nice to meet you!” You got a big thumbs up from Honey and you watch him prance away. 

“Hey, Honey?” Your attention is on him now.

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering, where do you work?” You wait for him to answer, as the question delayed him a bit. 

“I work from home. I write and occasionally paint. My works get a lot for it, so it’s a profitable job.” Honey points out, and you take mental notes.

“I work at a small bar, a while away.” You mention, and Honey seems to choke. 

“A.... bar?” He rambles, and you nod.

“Yeah! Muffet’s? I’m sure you know it.” You were feeling a bit uncomfortable at this point. 

“I go there a lot,” he tries to not look at you. You remember the work outfits. Petite bartender outfits, and, as people much implement, you look good in your outfit.

“Hey.... is this about the outfits there? The females’ outfits are nothing different from the males’!” You huff, punching him gently on the arm. 

“Note taken!” He chuckles, and your face brightened to a light pink, and you cross your arms. His laugh was smooth and nice, and it embarrassed you completely. The way it was going, you were going to end up running. It wasn’t too problematic, and you finished up an awkward section of silence before Honey started another conversation again.

“But, yeah, I go to Muffet’s a lot.” he snuffed out another cigarette and you feared he could light himself on fire. He could combust into flames at any time, since he snuffed his cigarettes on his jacket. 

“Then I either don’t remember you, or I’ve never seen you there before because of my shift.” You ponder, and Blueberry surprises you with a loud screech as he tries to stop in front of you. He looks at you and Honey and taps his chin with his bony finger.

“Hey, how did you both meet?” He asks Honey, and he glances at you for a second before answering Blueberry.

“We met last night, while I was coming back from the store.” He gestured to the refrigerator and door. You recall most of the event to your mind and wonder why you engaged and helped anyway. It was weird enough that your mind went straight to helping, but you were a good person! You would totally help!

But it was unconscious. It was something that you probably wouldn’t have done at that time. So, why did you do it? You weren’t completely sure, yet.


	2. We Met Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey seems to warm up to you a bit more, and your high school friend comes for a short visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write very fast. I have too much time on my hands. I try to write as much as possible.  
> My skills are slowly decreasing...

Blue nods and grins, watching you. “WELL, I KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO PLAY OUT! I’VE READ A LOT OF BOOKS!” He says proudly.

“What kind of books?” You ask him.

“I READ MY BROTHER’S ROMANCE NOVELS SOMETIMES!” he pulls a book out of nowhere and shows you. Honey blushes a deep orange and avoids looking at you or Blue. “ANYWAY, IN ONE, THE GIRL DROPS HER BOOKS WHEN SHE BUMPS INTO THE BOY, AND THEY FALL IN LOVE!”

You snicker, and nudge Honey with your elbow. “A bit cliche, don’t you think?” You take the book and flip through it. You encounter a... steamy... scene, and stare at the page and Honey, back and forth.

“IT’S A GOOD BOOK, RIGHT?” Blueberry hopped up and down. You knew he probably didn’t read to the part you were at, and it was probably good he didn’t.

“Y-Yeah... a... good book.” You felt embarrassed when you read it. Your mind immediately switched the characters to another pairing. You stored it in the back of your mind, and you didn’t even want to slightly mention the pairing you thought of. You were sure anyone could guess with a few clues, though.

“You think the writing is good?” Honey switches his focus to you, instead of the paintings on the distant wall.

“Totally! Very descriptive?” You tap your foot nervously, and Honey must have known where you were in the book. He switched his view back to the paintings. You hand the book back to Blueberry and he goes to put it away, leaving you alone with Honey again.

“Yeah, I get it.” He interrupts you before you say anything. “You think I’m not really... cool... anymore, if you did in the first place.”

“No! Your writing is amazing! It’s just, the scene? Steamy.” You say, for lack of a better word. “I’d give it a 10/10,” you whisper to him, and he crosses his arms.

“What if I put you in that place?” He jokes, and it take a while for you to process what he meant.

“HONEY!” You screech, blushing deeply. You punch his arm again and he laughs hysterically.

“WE LITERALLY MET YESTERDAY!” You were shocked because of his engaging personality, and you were slowly turning into those tsundere anime girls from some shows you had gotten interested in during flicking through some good animated shows on your phone.

“Jeez, calm down! I was joking!” He whined, and plucks the cigarette out of his mouth.

“And stop snuffing your cigarette out on your jacket. It could catch on fire.” You advise, and he does it anyway. Immediately, it catches on fire.

“Oh jeez....” he groans, and takes it off to reveal a grey shirt and he walks over to the sink to douse the growing flames. You rush over to him and he puts his hand under cold water. Apparently, he had accidentally burned part of his hand while taking off the jacket.

“Are you okay, Honey?!” You ask him, afraid. He waves it off.

“It’s nothing. I’ve had worse.” He sighs and leaves the jacket on the kitchen counter. You hug him from behind and he has to hold onto the counter to hold himself up.

“Ey’ angel, I didn’t know you were such a hugger.” He patted your hands, which was around his torso. He was a lot taller than you, but he was very thin, so it was easy to hug him. You could feel the unusual warmth of one of his hands, which unnerved you, and you held his hands.

“You need to get that burn checked, Honey.” You bury your face into his shirt, kinda embarrassed. He stood up straight and tried to get you to let go, but you refused.

“Hey, let go? Please?” he sighed and disappeared, leaving you hugging only thin air. You fall forward and hit your head on the edge of the counter, causing you to pass out. The last thing you heard was Honey’s horrified scream, mixed in with Blueberry’s gasp.

~

You open your eyes to see orange. Just orange. Looking up, you see the sleeping face of Honey, holding you close. You’re startled and do a double-take, covering your face. Getting over it, you scooted up to face Honey, his cigarette still hanging out of his mouth. You decide to remove the cigarette when it lights itself. Honey’s eyes pry open to look at you.

“Had a good rest?” he asked. and you slip out of his grasp and trip over something. You nearly hit your head again, only if Blueberry hadn’t caught you. The small skeleton was struggling to hold you up, but kept his constant smile, even if under pressure. You got help from both of the brothers to stand up, and you’re informed about what happened.

“WELL, HONEY HERE, APPARENTLY TELEPORTED OUT OF THE HUG, CAUSING YOU TO FALL AND HIT YOUR HEAD. BUT DON’T WORRY! WE FIXED THE BLEEDING!” Blueberry smiled wider, and you stare in shock and pat the top of your head, whimpering incomprehensible words, tears shining in your eyes. Blueberry looks regretful, staying back, but Honey takes action.

“Hey, heartthrob, darling, paramour, lovebird, beau, calm down! Please!” he cupped your cheek in his burnt hand, and you snap out of it, and the tears start to make their way down your cheeks, scared of the effects of the fall. Everything felt so sore, throbbing and stabbing pain made its way up your spine, making you shiver and shake. It looked like Honey was about to cry as well, and he rested his head on your shoulder, comforting you. Blueberry joined the hug, awkwardly trying to fit in. He gave up after a bit and sat back. When you had finally calmed down, you cover your face, trying to recover from your sudden crying session, and you stumble back into another hug with Honey.

“Thank you, for not leaving me there to bleed,” you whisper to him, and he hugs you tighter, “thank you.” You felt like he really cared. He was a good friend to you, and it was because you helped him, last night. You stuffed another mental note into your brain: schedule an appointment at the doctors to check out the injury. It was probably severe. When Honey lets you down onto your feet, you turned around and saw Blueberry, looking like he was near to the point of squealing.

“Blue, NO!” Honey pleaded from behind you.

“BLUE YES!” he was hopping up and down excitedly.

“What? What’s wrong?” you ask Honey, and your question is answered almost immediately.

“YOU TWO, ARE SO CUTE LIKE THAT!” he squealed, eyes shining largely. You mutter a few curse words to the side and hug your arms nervously. Honey tries to hide behind you, but, because of his lanky frame, it was nearly impossible.

“What? No, no! We’re not dating!” You say, but Honey covers your mouth, again, with his burnt hand. You had no idea why. Maybe his burnt left hand was his dominant one? You didn’t know.

“Look, Blue, sure! Maybe we are!” he says through clenched teeth, and Blue lets out another adorable squeal and rushes to his room. Honey drags you out and into the main hallway.

“What was that?!” you exclaim, and he rolls his eyes.

“Look, he would have said a lot more if I hadn’t said that. Also, he’d call me lonely again.” Honey admitted.

“Why would he call you lonely?” You question him.

“Look, I’ve never officially, really, dated anyone. People are so freaked out over me, and in the Underground, most monsters didn’t take interest in me,” he let his arms lay limp against his sides and his expression was pure sadness.

“We met yesterday,” you repeat, “but you know what?”

“What?” Honey asks you.

“Meet me next week, Friday, during my shift. I work from 5 to 9pm.” You grin, and go back to your apartment, knowing Honey was staring after you. You slide into your apartment and sit down on the floor, back against the door. What did you get yourself into? You stare at the dull wooden floor, thinking about the names he had said, when he had to calm you down:”heartthrob, darling, paramour, lovebird, beau,” those gentle names are what kept you from falling deeper into stress and worry about your injury. You rub your eyes, laughing quietly. You wished that, one night, he’d say it, squeezed into a sentence, or in the morning, after an eventful night, or even before you fell asleep. You didn’t know what was making you feel this way! All you knew was that you’d never confess to him. Not yet.

Your heart shook and throbbed, and, putting your hand over your beating heart, you pull your legs to your chest and take a nap.

~

Your eyes widen at the cinnamon rolls on the table, glittering magnificently. “WOW! HONEY, YOU MADE THESE!?” You chirp and try to grab one, but Honey swats your hand away.

“Hey! Not yet, sweetie!” He huffs and divides the cinnamon rolls onto presentable plates, and you whimper, hungry.

“Now?” You beg, and Honey sticks one roll in your mouth.

“Now.” He feeds you the cinnamon roll, watching you cutely bite into the pastry, enjoying it. Blueberry hops up to grab a roll and rushes out the door in some sort of crisp outfit. He must work this morning, so you’d see him in a few hours.

“You cook well!” You cheer, and kiss his cheekbones, making him blush and stutter.

“W-Well thanks! I-I work hard and p-practice!” He stumbles over his words, the edges of his mouth turned up in a smile. You grab another one and stuff it into Honey’s mouth, and you do the same to him as he did to you. It was raining again today, and you could hear the pitter-patter of the rain outside the window.

“It’s raining,” you mention, and Honey ponders something for a bit.

“Maybe, I could teach you how to dance?” He proposes, and you step out into a wide space.

“Why not?” You stick out your hand, and Honey takes it gracefully. While trying to not trample his feet, you end up doing so instead. At the end, after a dance of mistakes and some difficulty, he dips you down and pressed his bony teeth against your forehead, and you hold on tighter to him.

“That was...a big mistake.” Honey says a few minutes later, sitting on the couch with you.

“Big, big mistake.” You agree, and imitate hitting yourself on the head with a hammer. Honey stifles a hysterical laugh and instead muffled it on his shirt. You miss having a friend that could reach to you in seconds, without driving around. Someone knocks on the door, so you decide to answer it. When you open it, there stands your old high school friend, Russell. He had a moderate haircut, and wore a regular shirt and shorts, along with a raincoat.

“Oh, hey! I was knocking on your door, but since you weren’t there, I decided to look for you!” Russell explains, and you introduce Honey and Russell. Honey greets Russell calmly, while Russell is the opposite. He’s energetic and excited, but something’s wrong about it...

“So, when did you meet Honey?” Russell asked you.

“Well, I met him two days ago, Friday, while he was coming back from the store.” You explain, and Russell gives you a weird look.

“And you’re already hanging out?” He exclaims, and Honey slinks away and next to you.

“Yes, we are. We’re friends.” You emphasize the word ‘friend’ and cross your arms. His behavior annoyed you. Was there something wrong about about it? Your hand takes Honey’s sleeve and you drag him to the kitchen.

“Is there, actually something wrong with that?” You whisper. “Is there really something wrong?”

“What? No! This is fine! Your friend’s attitude, however, is NOT.” Honey tries his best to support you.

“Look, Honey, please. We can all fix our attitudes.” You say, and go back to Russell to talk to him.

“So?” Russell snarls.

“Please, what do you have against the whole race of monsters!?” You plead to Russell, who walks to the front door.

“They shouldn’t be here.” He growls, and slams the door behind him. You jump back andclutch the couch to prevent you from falling.

“Jeez...” Honey carefully treads over to you and apologizes over and over for your friend and about his clumsiness.

“What are you talking about?” You ask, confused.

“I shouldn’t have fallen down, on Friday. You shouldn’t have met me and I shouldn’t have tried to be friends! So you can go. You can go and leave and consider me a stranger again.” Honey gestures to the door. “Just go.”

“Honey.... we’re friends! That’s all that matters! I don’t care how long we’ve known each other! All I care about is that we arefriends! We’re good friends. We cooperate andgod, you know the only reason I’ve come over instead of doing what I’m supposed to this weekend?! Because of you!” You confess to him, and he stares straight at you. “So please, don’t tell me to leave!”

Honey hesitates for a few seconds, surprised and unnerved. He’s shocked about what you had said, right to him, and you knew he took it to heart.

“I...won’t tell you to leave again.” He assures you. Both of you stand there awkwardly, and none of you have the guts to do anything or say anything. You feel something brush against your leg, and you look down to see a small kitten.

“Is that a... cat?” You pick it up and it reaches for you.

“Her name is Blast.” Honey pets the kitten’s head and you put the kitten back onto the ground.

That was a nice surprise.


	3. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey expresses some sort of feelings for you, and you try to stop him, even if he’s convincing you you feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loooveeee to write FANFICS dododoododo badabdsbdbdbsbs my notes/commentary is just shit

Blueberry busts through the door in a blur of black and blue, nearly knocking over you and Honey.  
“Eep!” You grabbed onto Honey and shut your eyes, hair messed up. You open your eyes again carefully and try to restore your hair’s neatness. Honey ruffles you hair and messes it up again.  
“You look cute when your hair is messy,” Honey complimented, and you put your hands on your hips.  
“I’d rather it clean, thank you very much.” You try again, but every time, he kept messing your hair up.  
“BROTHER! STOP ANNOYING THEM!” Blueberry shrieked, his cute and plump face contorted to an angry and sharp look. You shoot Blueberry a discouraging look, and his face goes back to normal.   
“Fine, my hair will be messy! Whatever you want!” You give up and open the door, closing it slowly behind you. You bump right back into Honey moments later.  
“Beau, I didn’t mean anything bad about the hair...” he apologized, and you consider forgiving him.  
“Yeah, it’s fine. I need to go.” You push past him and go inside your apartment, grab your wallet, phone, and bag, then walk down the hall to the elevator, but Honey greets you again.  
“May I accompany you?” He purred, taking your wrist and kissing the back of your hand.   
“If your brother comes.” You state, and he scoffs.  
“He doesn’t need to come,” Honey protested, but you had already made up your mind.  
“I’ll get something for him.” You weren’t going to leave with him.   
“Ugh, fine. I’ll get Blueberry.” He lets go of your hand and walks off to get his brother, and you wait at the sliding elevator door, leaning against a wall. Your hair was still ruffled, and you decided to keep it that way, just for Honey. You watch the hallway and see the aqua figure of Blueberry, running towards you. Right behind him was familiar Honey, his cigarette smoke trailing behind him.  
Once he reaches you and Blueberry, he throws away his cigarette and walks into the elevator. Blueberry picks you up and carries you inside the elevator, and you wait, wedged in between the brothers. You stare at your feet until the elevator reaches the ground floor, and Blueberry takes your hand to lead you through the narrow main room. You feel the cool air hit your face and it starts to lightly rain over you three. Honey unzips his jacket and you squeeze into the space to fit under shelter.   
“I know you humans don’t like to get wet, for whatever reason.” Honey expressed some of his knowledge for human behavior. You’re slightly impressed, since the monsters lived Underground for years, you were sure. Blueberry assures you both he didn’t mind the rain and rushes forward. The buildings rose above you, and Blue watches in admiration of the flashing lights and colors. Ebbot City was something of a nightmare, but simultaneously, a dream. You scoot a bit closer to Honey, the cold certainly getting to you. Even your own turtleneck and scarf couldn’t protect you from the chilly, rainy wind. Echoing songs drifted through the streets, and many lyrics caught your attention. You couldn’t name them all, and they swirled like fruit in a blender inside your mind. You pass by Muffet’s, and you direct Honey inside. Slipping out of the jacket cocoon, you step up to the counter, where your boss, the owner of the bar, turns their attention to you.  
“Hello, dearie! What are you doing here?” Muffet warbles, holding a mug and a dirty plate. “And..... Honey.” She said it like it was a bad thing. She automatically gave Honey a bear shaped bottle, filled with the golden liquid per to his name.   
“I’d like wine, Muffet.” You insist, and she raises an eyebrow.  
“I can’t have my employee getting drunk a day before work, can I?” She chortled, and you glare.  
“I am a mature and respectful adult, which his how I got the job.” You tap the counter, frustrated. She rolls all six of her eyes at you and pours some wine for you.   
“Really?” Honey gives you a look of distrust.  
“Like I said, I’m a mature adult!” You snarled, and Muffet handed you the glass. “Plus, can’t I have some fun?” You sip the drink, and Muffet slides you a small handbag, filled with refreshing items, just in case you felt dizzy. You tell her to just take it away from your pay.  
“So, you’ll be a ‘mature’ adult and stay up all night again?” Muffet teases.  
“I have a side job and bills to pay, Muffet.” You snapped. They were making you angry, and you didn’t appreciate that. Either that, or the wine.   
“Look, sweetheart, let’s go, okay?” He grabbed your arm and apologized to Muffet.  
“It’s fine. They do it every week.” Muffet told the truth. You walk out with Honey, and you stuffed yourself into Honey’s jacket again, heading to the closest grocery store to grab some groceries to bring home. You bump into Blueberry, who’s face was pressed against the glass of a cake display. You peel him away from it and progress. Blueberry whines and begs to buy a cake. You were sure you could buy at least a small one. The smallest one was about as big as your hand, so you could share it with the brothers. Honey and Blueberry agree on a small chocolate cake, and you pay for it along with the rest of your groceries.  
“You guys owe me for the cake, you do know that, right?” You say, and Honey swept you into your apartment.   
“Yeah, I know. Blueberry, can you help Y/N?” Honey asks Blueberry, and he nods, grabbing your bags and putting the contents away in their respectful places. Honey sways his hips in rhythm to one of the songs that played during your time out, and you try to stay still, but his melodious humming slowly drew you in. You try to imitate his motions, but you end to failing.   
“Here, beauty, just—“ he stops talking once Blueberry finished putting stuff away.  
“COME ON, BROTHER! LET’S LEAVE THE HUMAN ALONE!” he promptly walks to their apartment.  
“Bye, honey.” He waves goodbye to you and strolls into the apartment, right behind Blueberry. You go to your own apartment and slide the cake down onto the table, since you still held it in your arms. You gazed at the cake, hungry. You didn’t take a slice of cake, though, and grabbed a small bag of chips instead. Sitting down on your couch, you open it and pop one chip after the other into your mouth. Another mental note: start eating healthier. You didn’t want to be so plump. Your eyes flutter into sleep, and you rest for a while.   
~  
The thumping of loud music beats your ears like a hammer, giving you a pounding headache. You wondered where it was coming from, and you rub your eyes. It was 2 in the morning! You had no idea why someone was blasting music at this time. Groaning as you try to sit up, you open your window and realize it was coming from outside. Typical. You try to locate the exact source, but you couldn’t find it with your tired eyes and the dark atmosphere. You collapsed back on your couch and focus your eyes again to see Blueberry, standing over you. You half-expected it to be Honey, but it was Blueberry, apparently.  
“HELLO! I COULDN’T SLEEP, SO I DECIDED TO CHECK ON YOU!” He exclaimed, and you put a hand over his mouth.  
“Be quiet...” You croaked, sensitive to noise. For the first time, Blueberry was quiet.  
“Oh, sorry. So I couldn’t sleep, and I wanted to check on you.” He whispered, and you put a hand on his cheek.  
“Thanks, Blue.” You sit up and he pulls you to your feet again.   
“Is Honey awake too?” You mumble, and he nods.  
“Even HE couldn’t sleep through the noise. He’s trying to sleep, though.” Blueberry explained, and you tell him to wait there while you go change. When you come back you grab an apple and bite into it.  
“Why are you changed?” Blueberry asked, and you swallow.  
“I’m not falling asleep again, probably. Anyway, would Honey mind if I went to talk to him?” You wanted to know if you could have a small chat with Honey, and Blueberry nodded.  
“He hates being interrupted while trying to sleep, but he’ll probably talk, even if he doesn’t feel like it.” He says, and you open the door.  
“Great.” You walk into their apartment and Blueberry shows you to Honey’s room. You quietly tiptoe inside and slide onto the edge of Honey’s bed, where he was sitting, reading a book. He looks up and makes eye contact with you.  
“Oh, hey,” Honey puts down his book, bookmarks it, and slides it to the opposite side of his bed, “you hear the music too?”  
“Uh, yeah, I do.” You confirm, and move a bit closer to him. Honey swings his long legs off of the bed, sweeping your hair to one side, and rested next to you.  
“I know you’re working later today, so, why don’t we get you something to eat?” Honey winks at you, and you push him gently.  
“Come on, Honey...” you stand up, but get pinned against the wall by Honey.  
“I’m not hungry for FOOD, darling,” he starts, but Blueberry walks in just in time to scold Honey. That was.... surprising. Short, but surprising. Blueberry forces Honey to apologize, but you could tell he didn’t mean it. Once Blueberry leaves, Honey sits back down on the mattress and gazes at you, waiting for you to say or do something.   
“I... uh...” you fiddle with the hem of your shirt, and force yourself to sit down with him again. “What was that?” You we’re confused on his actions.  
“Oh, I don’t know? You just look so delicious right now, sweetie.~” he grabbed a cigarette, like always, and lit it.  
“Honey.... we met recently. Do I have to repeat it?” You growl, and he leans against you.  
“Do you believe the phrase ‘love at first sight?’” He quizzed you, and you nod.  
“Why?” You watch him smoke.  
“Because I do.”


	4. What Is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems to be up with Honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was intentional. Yes, yes it was. Anyway, this chapter was kinda short. You know when you find a place to end it off well but it’s a bit TOO short? It happened. Again, I’m bad at writing. And yet, people left Kudos on it. Now, I’m not complaining, I’m just saying, wow.

You sit in silence, and everything clicks. “I.... need to go.” You lie, and go back to your apartment, where you try to reprocess everything. Your heart threatens to burst out of your chest and your mouth blabbered unreal words to yourself. Your mind’s gears stutter and stop over and over and Honey’s name repeats in your ears until you scream it to let it go. Your heart slowed, your mind ran smoothly, and your mouth was sewed shut. You could only breathe as you sat there in silence. A pair of arms slithered around your waist and held you sturdy, and you could only hear the whisper of your own name before you fell into a deep sleep. While your eyes stayed shut, images of Honey, Blueberry, Muffet, the city, your apartment, all of it, swirled around and tormented your mind, until you finally pressured yourself to awake.   
You were alone in your bedroom, an orange blanket draped over you and a blue handkerchief tied around your neck. There were small fairy lights around the room, flashing pink, blue, green, and so many more various colors. The room was dim, and you check the time. Midnight. You missed work. You sighed and hoped Muffet would understand, before raising yourself on shaky legs to fall asleep on your bed again. You couldn’t manage to do so, and instead fall back down on the ground again. The jacket slinked off of you and sliding out of the pocket was none other than a pack of cigarettes. Who would have guessed? You reach for it but it was lifted up into the air and into a pale skeleton hand.   
“You had called? A bit late but, you did.” He chuckled, and you close your eyes to avoid looking at him.  
“I’ve known you for a little while. Why do you want this so bad?” You whine, and he puts the box to the side.  
“I don’t know, okay? Peoples hearts and perspective are their own! My heart told me to do what it thought was good for me!” He took your hands and weeped silently. You were glued to the spot, as the tall, flirty skeleton you knew for two days, cried tears right in front of you. His figure became more soft than threatening to you, as you refused to fight against your mindset and heart. You couldn’t fight because you didn’t want to. All you could to was wait the rainstorm of salty tears out. You didn’t want to hurt him, but you didn’t want to rush forward too fast. At this point he would had asked you to marry him if he could even! Your hands shook in Honey’s grip, and you finally had the tenacity to move.  
“Honey, please, listen to me,” you say firmly. Honey meets your eyes and you pull your hand away from his burnt one. Did it always have to be that one? You rest both of your hands on the sides of his head eventually, and your arms followed, wrapping themselves around his neck. All you could do at this point was hug him. You go ahead and hug him, but your shoulder is wetted by Honey’s tears. You pull him closer until your bodies are knitted together in a tangled hug. You didn’t want to let go, and Honey sure didn’t either. Your hearts touched and beat at the same pace, the blended song ringing in both of your minds. It became rather hot for you, and sweat dripped down your chin, same with Honey. You dug your hands into the fabric of Honey’s jacket, unmoving.  
When Honey let go, you nearly started to cry. You hadn’t wanted him to let go.  
You were too comfortable, yet too close. You knew it was too late for this, but you couldn’t help yourself. So many images flashed in your mind, from your past, to now. It was all so quick, you couldn’t catch or recognize any of the people or places.   
“Angel, what’s wrong?” Honey was worried about you, and you struggle to talk. You tried and tried again to move the words from your mouth, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t express how you felt at that moment. Not right now. You tackled him with another hug, sobbing into his jacket. You both fell to the ground with a loud thud and the both of you were curled into a ball. You didn’t know why you were doing it! What were you doing? You only wanted him to hold you close, and that was all you knew. You fell asleep again, anxious and stressed.   
~  
You roll up your sleeves and help Muffet serve some customers. Your nearly-permanent tear stained cheeks and tired face was reflected on the clean, shining counter.   
“Y/N? Are you alright?” Muffet asks you, and you shake your head.  
“I’m fine. Just a rough day so far.” You place down a glass for someone and rub your sore eyes. “It doesn’t seem like you’re okay, darlin’.” Muffet mumbles, and you slam down a dirty glass.  
“I said I’m fine! I don’t need anyone’s pity!” You hiss, and one of Muffet’s hands rest on your shoulder.  
“You definitely didn’t get too much sleep.” She handed you a small cup of tea she had prepared, and went to make another. Your hands still shook from midnight, and you sturdied yourself, determined to get through your shift without fainting. Honey walks up to you and apologizes thoroughly, and you nervously assure him you were fine, even if you weren’t. Muffet watches you and Honey with a smirk and you try not to stare and examine her expression too much. Other people were also staring, and it took a lot of willpower to stay on Honey’s face and talk to him. By the end of your shift, it was pitch black outside, and Honey was still here, so, since you guys obviously were heading to the same place, you walked with him back.   
“So, Honey, again, it’s all fine, I promise.” You tell him one last time, and he nods. He wasn’t so confident this time, or flirty either. He seemed... changed. He was apologetic and nervous now, and it made you wonder if he was planning something? You push open your door and say goodbye to Honey, Blueberry popping out of their apartment to say hello and goodbye. You shut the door, clicking as it aligned with the door frame. You drop your bag on the ground and quietly slide the cake on the table from it’s packaging. You cut off a small slice from it and scoop up bits with a fork. You recalled some people you had dated for a short time, but no one had seemed as appealing as Honey is to you. You wash the plate and tossed it aside on the counter with a clang. You flinch from the noise and curl up on the couch to relax. You fall asleep with stabbing pain in your brain.


	5. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become sick and Honey tries his best to make you rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :T welp. SCHOOL. I got school tomorrow, as of posting this chapter.

Holding yourself together, you try to walk as best as you could, but you could only walk a few feet before your knees buckled and locked. You didn’t want to ask for help, and you admitted you WERE slightly self-centered, but you refused to look weak. After nearly a quarter of an hour trying, you gave up and called out for help. Your direct neighbor, Max, who happened to be a doctor, assisted you and gave you some tips. You thanked him and attempted to walk again. It was still difficult, but not too much as before. You were really worried you couldn’t go to work today, even if it was stressful for you. “Ugh.....” you groan and slither to the ground into a pile of complaints. You were frustrated and nervous, and there was nothing you could do about it. You finally get up and mope to the door, only to slide to the ground next to it again. Today was NOT going your way. Your feet slide on the rough carpet as you make your way to the side elevator. A tall, yet timid, fishperson joins you, dressed in plain white clothes and she adjusted her glasses several times going down. Maybe there were more than just Blueberry and Honey in your apartment building? Who knew? Out of good manners, you let the monster out first and you followed shortly behind. “Y/N!” A voice yelled, and from it was your other friend Mae. Her dark blue hair covered one of her eyes and left the other visible. She wore a blue cardigan and sweatpants, along with some tap-shoe-looking shoes on her feet. She held some papers in her hands, eyes shifting ever so slightly to the text on them. “Mae! Hey!” You peer at her papers and see one was of her lease, and a few others were job applications and events. “I really need to get rehired again,” Mae shifts the papers around, “I mean, I need money!” “Look, if you need anything, I can help until you can support yourself!” You assure her. “Thank you, Y/N...” she hugs you briefly, and goes to her apartment, which was on the second floor, far from your floor. You were meaning to get some fresh air, but you were sure you would get carried away. You ended up staring at a display of cozy clothes, in a trance. Someone else shuffled up beside you. It was a goat like creature, human in a way. “These are quite cute, don’t you think?” They said, the drapes of fabric rolling off their shoulders fluidly. “Yeah, they are.” You say before thinking. They introduced themselves and left. Toriel..... huh. You walk further down the street, many stunning sweets, outfits, and events being advertised on the large digital screens. Despite your standards, you buy a bunch of different, out-of-country foods, and bring them home. Most of them were of Japanese origin, while a select few were from India. You come home and spread them out on the table with a proud expression on your face. It’s turned to shock once you realize you didn’t purchase only the ramen you thought you got. You might as well put it away. Mae pops in for a chat. “So, Y/N, hi... I was going to visit, since I knew you were awake around two nights ago, but, I heard crying. Were you alright?” She said worriedly, and you finish putting away the last of the food. “I was okay. I was fine.” It was all you’d respond with. Mae leaves with a goodbye and you knocked on Honey’s apartment door. You needed some reassurance right now. There was silence for a few minutes, and Honey opens the door for you. You noticed a heart shaped object floating on where his heart would be. A soul, you guessed. You had flipped through some books about the souls before. He hid the soul and pushed you inside, so you wouldn’t linger for too long. “I don’t think I’m okay.” You say before Honey could say anything himself. “Do you need help?” Honey asked, and you pushed him away. “I’m not WEAK.” You snarl, but you fall to the ground moments later. You felt horrible, burning up and nauseous. It must have been something you ate, you hoped. Blueberry walked past, but did a double-take and helped you up. You clutched the counter and stood your ground. “YOU’RE SICK!” Blueberry declared, placing a hand on your forehead. “Look, I just need some water, and I’ll be fine.” You beg Blueberry, and he was going to get you a bottle of water, but Honey already had gotten you a cup. He constantly asked you if you were alright, saying that you couldn’t get to work today and you had to rest. Every time, you’d protest and say you could. “Then prove it to me, honey,” he challenged, and you stand up, and for a few moments, you were fine. Then....you fell. “Okay, I admit, I’m sick...” you accept defeat and rest in Honey’s arms, too tired to continue to argue. Honey lugs you over to the couch and Blueberry visits with an armful of soup cans, a few cold, wet towels, and a thermometer. Honey sticks the thermometer in your mouth and drapes a towel on your forehead. “DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT?” Blueberry asked you gently. You nodded and he went to prepare some soup for you. Honey sat next to the couch with you and held your hand while you rested. “Honey....” you muttered, and he looked straight at you. “What’s wrong?” Honey said, worried, and you sit up, pulling him closer. “I’m cold,” you replied truthfully and sneezed. Honey gets you a blanket and wraps it around you and him, resting his head on your shoulder. You both fall asleep, warm and comfortable.

~

Muffet lets you off until you recover, but you couldn’t get paid for those sick days, so that wasn’t too convenient for you. Honey kept trying to get you to stay in bed, but you wouldn’t. After a while, he gave up, along with Blueberry, and you begged them to let you go out. After an... extensive, amount of getting on your knees and begging them, Honey took you out, strapping a sickness mask over your face, just so you wouldn’t spread your illness or contract a worse one. He also gave you one of his orange jackets, since he knew it was cold. A few people shot you a confused and weirded-out glare while Honey led you down the sidewalk. You tried to shake it off, but you felt like people thought you were a freak. You pulled the hood of your jacket, well, Honey’s jacket, over your head with one hand and watched the cracks in the sidewalk pass by your feet. You look up once you reach an intersection. The bright lights contrasted onto the early morning sky wasn’t too much of a good mix, but it worked well for most people, probably. Your eyes glance around and something catches your eye in the window across the street. Right in a clothing shop’s windows shone a white and pink jacket, with a cat plastered straight onto the front of it. You imagined Honey in it, and snickered, right out loud in front of him. “What’s so funny?” Honey chimed, and you point at the jacket childishly. He glared at you. “What?” You ask back, and he rolls his eyes. “If you think I’d wear that...” he starts, “I probably would, if you wanted me to.” He held your hand tightly when the streetlight flashed and signaled you could cross the street. You lightly press your face to the glass, examining the jacket. “You should get it!” You blurted out of nowhere, a big smile on your face. You pull your wallet out of your jean’s pocket, but Honey pushed it away. “I’ll pay,” he let you lead and you pulled him inside. Honey picks out the right size and pays for it. You took his orange jacket away from him and zip the new jacket onto him. His eyes shone with small hearts and grinned nervously, a light orange tinge slowly creeped onto his cheeks. Walking out, you look around again. Nothing stands out to you, but apparently, to Honey, something does. Honey walks out to somewhere, like in a trance, and you have no choice but to follow him. You rearrange the mask on your face and catch up to him. He stood in front of a shop, and inside stood rows of candies, all just various colors of the rainbow. “Oh, wow!” You exclaim, and Honey snaps out of the trance. He blinks, then his eyes go back to it’s tired, dreamy look. “It’s all so sweet... like you,” he gazed at you, and you blush heavily. “SHUT UP!” You pull the hood farther over your head, trying to hide your face. “Let’s go in and get you something, hm?” He pulled the hoodie off of your red face. You walk to the far side of the store and look around. Right on a high shelf was a large lollipop. You tried to reach for it, but you couldn’t reach it. “Honey! I need help!” You yell, and Honey strides over to you. “What’s wrong?” He said mellowly, and you point at the lollipop. “Lollipop.” You simply coo, and he reaches up and grabs it for you. You didn’t see Honey buy anything for himself, since you were too busy obsessing over tiny chocolate dogs somewhere else. You head back home with Honey and he forces you to rest. You tear the mask off of your mouth and throw it onto the coffee table, before closing your eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey seems changed, and you wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I am... uh.... yeah. I got SCHOOL.

Flowers fall to the ground and lay on the cold, hard concrete. Honey picks them up and holds it in his arms. He had tripped again, and he was extremely embarrassed. He sighed and resumed walking ahead to his destination. He still wore the kitten jacket, and he didn’t mind of what people thought. Honey had left you at home for... reasons. He had gotten you flowers as just a gift, and to hopefully make you feel better. Of course, the flowers would probably trigger your allergies, but Honey didn’t know that. He took a short detour to your place. Maybe it could just be a surprise for them, once they recover, Honey thought to himself, and put it in a tall glass for you. His eyes flickered to your phone, which you had left on your kitchen counter.

“Y/N would probably want the phone.” He reached for the phone and his fingers tightened around it, right before it made a loud DING. He unlocked your phone, because you apparently didn’t put a passcode on it. You didn’t think you’d have needed it anyway. He reads a text to it. It was a long text rant from Russell. He deleted the whole chat immediately. He was fuming, and nearly crushed your phone, if not he realized it was yours. Honey couldn’t believe you still talked to that jerk. Blueberry had forced you to put on the sickness mask everywhere you went, so when you stumbled through your door with tired eyes and a flowery pink mask, it made sense Honey would examine you with a confused expression.

“Is that my phone?” You rasped, rubbing your temples from the enormous headache you have.

“It’s your phone,” he said, “why?” You grab the phone from Honey and scroll through your messages.

“You... deleted Russell from my contacts...” you murmured. Your eyes stung with tears.

“That jerk doesn’t have any right to talk to you!” He exclaimed, and you look up at him, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“He was my friend... he lives literally forever away. I don’t care if you think he’s a bad person. He was my friend...” you put your phone aside. “I know you care about me, but you can’t control who I talk to.” Honey stands there, shocked.

“Darling...” He was worried you’d ignore him already.

“I can’t be mad right now,” you groan, hugging him loosely, “Not now...” Honey picked you up and held you in his arms, repeating: ‘I’m sorry’, over and over in a hushed voice. You had already shut your eyes. You were still frustrated. You had no idea why he was like this, or what he did in the past. You could only rest for now. Honey put you down on your bed after you fell asleep. He couldn’t rest, unlike you. He wasn’t the same. He watched you as you slept, even if he felt like a creep. He was very tired, and nearly fell asleep. Honey forced himself to stay awake, though. Hours later, you wake up. Honey is asleep next to you, his jacket hood over his head. You’re frozen in place. You need to stop getting so embarrassed... you wait until he finally opens his eyes, and he sits up, keeping the hood on his head. He turns away from you and tried to ignore you. He finally gives up and turns around to look at you.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Honey blurted, his pupils inhumanly small. “Please forgive me for my behavior!” He seemed so formal, so apologetic. Honey was shivering. He seemed paranoid.

“Honey, you don’t need to apologize for anything!” You attack him with a tight hug. Moist tears fell onto your bare skin, and you look up to see him smiling. He seemed... happy. He hugged you back. Why was he so changed to you? You knew Honey was too comfortable, and you just let him keep you in his embrace. You closed your eyes and shuffled closer to him. You hear snoring in your ear. Honey was sleeping and pinning you down because of that. You had to wait a while for Honey to wake up, but that wasn’t happening any time soon. Blueberry opened the door quietly, checking on you, and gently pried Honey off of you and sitting him down.

“ARE YOU OKAY...?” Blueberry said, hushed. You nodded and went out to your kitchen to eat something. You were extremely hungry, and Blueberry made youlay down and made you something from whatever you had. He brought you a small bowl of cereal.

“Oh right, I need to go get groceries. I got so distracted.” You look down at your feet.

“MAYBE, WHILE MY BROTHER IS ASLEEP, WE COULD GO GET SOME FOR YOU?” Blueberry proposed to you, and you nod, shoving the bowl off to the side.

“Sure, Blueberry.” You grin weakly. “Can I change, first?” You gesture to your clothes. Blueberry nods and opens your bedroom door. You glance at Honey, who’s still asleep.

“I’m sure it won’t hurt to change... it’ll only take like... a minute...” you thought to yourself, and pulled off your shirt. That was only when you heard a deep chuckle behind you.

“Aww, I’m so unlucky, am I?~” Honey cooed, and you pulled your shirt back over your head.

“I thought you were asleep!” You huffed, and Honey stood up.

“Oh, It was just a coincidence,” Honey circled around you. He seemed to be trying to get back to normal. You thought it was a good idea, but his behavior wasn’t something you thought was good.

“Not a coincidence, honey.” You sneaked out of the room, but Honey had teleported right in front of you as you exit your room.

“Hey, I had gotten you something. I wasn’t sure if you had noticed?” He said timidly, and you peer around him.

“What is it?” You ask him.

“I... got you flowers?” He leads you over to the flowers. You processed it and once it fit together, you gasp.

“Thank you!” You exclaim, hugging Honey. “Thank you.”


	7. Still Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re still sick, and Honey’s trying to still figure out a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I got sidetracked. It’s August 12th. It’s been nearly a week. Well, no matter! My chapters are pretty short, but for me, it takes a while to write.

Honey was gone. For the second time, he disappeared into thin air. He left you, and Blueberry in the apartment, staring at the spot of where he had stood. You were confused. Very, very confused. He had went to the top of the building, contemplating his feelings. Even he couldn’t figure it out. He fell in love with a human. You made him so confused yet... happy? Why did you thank him? Wasn’t it somewhat customary? Wasn’t it tradition to give flowers to someone he— yeah, he’d stop that thought right there. His face was burning and his mind was churning with so many thoughts. A jovial, yet angry, voice called out from behind him. It was Blueberry, dragging you behind him. 

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE Y/N?!” He nearly launched you at Honey, and you slammed into him. You shouted an apology before both of you hit the ground in a heap of both bone and skin. You flew upwards to sit up. You turn around to give Blueberry a death glare, then examined Honey’s face to see if he was injured.

“I’m fine,” he sat up and pulled his hood back. He had a bruise on his cheek and the side of his head was cracked slightly. You look at the crack and you freak out. It starts to bleed just a tiny bit.

“You’re bleeding!” You shriek, and he grimaced.

“Yeah, okay? Please... don’t yell.” He covered it with his hoodie and limped down to his apartment. He took off his jacket and went to check the shattered side of his skull in the restroom. There, blood sept out of the crack and down to his chin, where it dripped. He felt light-headed, but he had to keep himself upright to bandage it. He stumbled with the bandages, but managed to get it tightly wrapped around his head. He looked at himself in the mirror. The bandages blended into the color of his skull, so it hopefully looked okay to you. Blueberry peeked in.

“ARE YOU... ALRIGHT?” He whispered, and Honey nodded.

“I’m fine. It just needs to heal.” Honey messed with the edge of the bandage.

“We could head to Undyne’s if you need to,” Blueberry proposed the idea, but it was rejected.

“Y/N would be worried. I don’t want her worried, okay?” He pushed past Blueberry and collapsed on the couch. He had snatched your phone number from when he was checking your phone, so he dialed in the number and texted you. You knew he didn’t want to be bothered, so when you got a small ‘hi’ from an anonymous number, you assumed it was Honey. You answered it with a confused tone.

Y/N: Who’s this?

Honey: Hey, this is Y/N, correct?

Y/N: Honey? Yeah it’s me...

Honey: I was just going to say, please don’t worry about me.

Y/N: Why? Is it bad?

Honey: Not really.

Y/N: Oh.

Honey: Also, if you need anything, text me, alright?

Y/N: I guess?

Honey shut off his phone and set it next to him. He just stared off into nothingness. He got a few text messages from you, but he didn’t pick up the phone. Blueberry was with you, helping you, leaving Honey alone to think. You kept telling yourself he was fine, but you knew, in the back of your head, he wasn’t. Honey got up and walked out into the hallway. You could hear his footsteps from outside the door, and you reluctantly opened your door and watched him get into the elevator and go down. You felt bad, and you wondered why he had teleported away. I mean, it’s not like you kissed him. Your mind immediately snapped to that. You and him, kissing. God, what’s wrong with you? He just cares about you because you’re friends... right? He hasn’t actually announced you were actually dating him. Then you remembered he did, but he didn’t mean it, did he?

You closed the door and went to your cupboard. You saw some bottles of, admittedly cheap, wine. You were still sick, so it was most likely a bad idea. You had to go to work tomorrow anyway, so even if you weren’t sick, you would regret the idea. You needed the money, so you were going to work anyway. Muffet might tell you to go right back home and rest, but you’d protest. What’s come over you, anyway? You know Honey is going to come back. You’re just worried about his injuries. You repeatedly told yourself he was fine and that he was just going out for something. Your mind still was stained with the image of the crack.

“HE DOESN’T WANT YOU TO WORRY,” Blueberry stated, “BECAUSE IF YOU CONFRONT HIM, HE’LL FEEL BAD ABOUT IT.” 

“Of course he doesn’t want me to worry...” you snarled, and crossed your arms. You wished he would just LET you worry about him. If he was to have any chance with you, he’d have to let you get closer. If you engaged, he’d leave, but if he went for you, well... you didn’t exactly have the ability to teleport, did you? You had a feeling he thought of you daily, and, you had to admit, you did the same. You picked up your phone and called Honey.

“HONEY!” You screeched into the phone.

“Whoa! What’s up?” Honey replied.

“If you want any chance at all, let me help you!” You looked over at Blueberry, who was grimacing. “I’ll beat your ass so then it’s worse than your head if you don’t let me help!” 

“Alright! I’ll be coming home soon!” Honey’s voice sounded scratchy through your phone’s speaker.

“Thank you,” You say calmly, close out of the call, and put your phone down. 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Blueberry put his hands on his hips. 

“I said, I’ll beat his ass if he doesn’t let me help him.” You stomp over to the door and fling it open. Honey is standing right in front of you, and his hand recoiled from nearly knocking on the door. You take his head in your hands and kiss his cheeks. 

“You didn’t have to be so aggressive, sweetie.” He put his arms around you and relaxed.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me!” You lug him over to the couch and laid him down. Of course, you couldn’t stay angry at him. Honey pulled you down on top of him. He felt soft, like a pillow, and you rested your head into his chest, curling up like a kitten.

~

“Beau, wake up,” Honey whispered in your ear, and you groaned, hitting his head like an alarm clock.

“What is it?” You squinted at him.

“You have work today, correct?” He said smugly, caressing your cheek gently. Your eyes fly open.

“Oh jeez.” You push his hand away from your face and rush to your bedroom. You stumbled out of your room, pulling your shirt over your head. You had your pants a bit too low, and you had to pull them up after you pulled your shirt down. Honey handed you a small plate of bacon and you devoured it while you told Honey what you needed. You rushed around rearranging stuff and turning off lights. You washed the plate and rushed out the door with your bag. Before you could run a yard, Honey grabbed your arm.

“Aw, no goodbye kiss?” He grinned, and you kissed his forehead. It was difficult since he was so tall.

“There, you happy?” You say, and rush to the elevator. Once you arrive at work, Muffet notices your sickness mask.

“Are you still sick?” Her eyes flick around your face.

“Yes, but I’m working, whether you like it or not.” You protest, and Muffet lifts her hands and gives up.

“Alright, whatever you need, Y/N.” She hands you a cup of coffee and you get to work. Hours go by, still nothing interesting. Mae visited, but that was basically it. You arrive home after your shift, not used to working in the morning, and go to your window. There sat Blast, Blueberry and Honey’s cat. As you overlooked the streets below, you wondered: what were the chances of meeting Honey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Honey’s injured. Oof, that had to hurt...


	8. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary here. I don’t even know what I wrote.

You were dragged by Bluberry down the street that night, all the way to a dimmer area. It looked cozy, and you realized you were in the monster part of the city. It was a couple of streets, dedicated to people like Honey and Blueberry. You had never really gone down there, but you decided to check it out with Blueberry. The buildings were draped with many flickering fairy-lights, and a variation of monsters roamed around. Some of them gave you a mysterious look. It’s like they knew something. Or maybe it was because you, honestly, didn’t look so presentable. You were wearing one of Blueberry’s bandanas around your neck, tied as a bow, one of Honey’s bright orange jackets, and a white undershirt, paired with slick black pants. They probably thought you had a pretty bad fashion sense. You spot Honey up ahead, talking to a flame-headed monster with swirly glasses. Their outfit was straight out of ‘Alice In Wonderland’, and they were blinding to look at.

“Oh, hey,” Honey took his cigarette out of his mouth. The fire monster rolled their eyes and went around a building, maybe to find an ashtray.

“WHERE WERE YOU PLANNING TO TAKE Y/N?” Blueberry strained his neck to look directly at Honey. He hopped up and down and waited for an answer.

“What? Is this why you brought me here? Honey, if you wanted to take me anywhere, you should have told me directly.” You cross your arms, a slight smirk playing across your lips.

“Yeah, well, I wanted it to be a surprise.” He muttered off to the side. He gestured for you to follow him, and he leads you to another street, through an alley. Right in front of you was a tall building, just like an apartment complex. Well, it was.

“What’s the point of showing me this?” You fumble with the bandanna bow.

“I want you to move here, with me and Blue. It’s a good place to live, since it’s pretty quiet. I know you’ll like it.” His eyes fixed on the highest point he could see.

“I’d love to but...” you looked down at your feet.

“But what?” He put a hand on your shoulder.

“I can’t. I have to help Mae, and where I am, it’s a good place!” You blurt, fighting back the urge to apologize to him.

“We can fix that! We can have Mae move here! It’s cheap here, it’s quiet, it’s calm, it’s perfect! Do you really want to go back to the bustling part of the city? The crowded, loud streets?” Honey looked straight into your eyes. He sounded desperate.

“Give me time to think. Please! If I was to move, that be something big! Again, I don’t know why you want this so bad!” You sob, rubbing your eyes, even if they were devoid of tears.

“I love you, okay!?” He yelled. Your heart sped into maximum overdrive, beating faster and harder than you could have ever expected. You stuttered and searched for words to respond to this confession.

“Look, Honey, I...I don’t know. I mean, about moving, but, I know. I know you love me. I’m sorry for you.” You needed some time to calm down, something to reassure that you’d be alright. This was sudden. This was, what, the 5th, 6th day you had known him? He had already confessed. Of course, you had as well, but you hadn’t expected Honey to, right?

“HEY!” You heard Blueberry rush over to you both and stare at your melancholy face.

“Hey, Blueberry.” You wave and try to smile. “Honey, let’s go back. I’ll figure this out later, alright?” You hold Honey’s hand in a tight clench, protectively. Blueberry strides up ahead and you try to catch up, but Honey pulls you back. All of the sudden, the world starts to twist and turn. You close your eyes shut and you’re immediately back home. You’re face to face with Honey, bodies knitted together once again. God, wasn’t he the romantic. He doesn’t kiss you, and you’re left standing again, alone in the middle of your living room.

Your heart is swelling at this point. You just wanted him to stop all the waiting, the tension, and kiss you bravely. Of course, he’s probably too chicken, and you’d have to bait him in and do it yourself. Then he’ll leave in the middle. He’ll stop and leave you alone again. He’ll abandon you. You give up and snuggle into the worn out couch cushions of yours and fell asleep. You thought too much and too deeply.

~

You stare at the ceiling. You were gonna do it. You were going to kiss him after work. Of course, it would be pretty late, seeing as you now have your normal night schedule, but at least he couldn’t be too ravenous. There were so many possibilities and events that could happen to contradict a simple kiss. You guessed the most plausible one was if Blueberry interrupted. Actually, you were completely sure he’d stop you. You roll off the couch and groan. You thought about Honey’s request for you to move to that apartment complex. You wanted to, but it wasn’t convenient for you. You pushed all the random thoughts away. No more thoughts! Time to be blank for once. You packed up your bag again early and made breakfast. You rang up Mae and talked about your plans. From the other side, you heard loud squealing and you put it at arms length away from your ear. She definitely liked you and Honey together. You begged her and told her that you weren’t with him yet.

“Sure sounds like it!” Mae said in a sing-song tone.

“No, we haven’t even known each other for a week!” You grabbed a can of soda out of your fridge. “How could we be dating?”

“Well, you have a point there, but, it’s like those princess movies we used to watch when we were little!” Mae recalled.

“Okay, I’m not intentionally falling into a deep sleep to have him kiss me and wake me up! Plus, love at first sight is NOT a thing!” You huff, slamming the fridge door out of frustration.

“Oh yeah? Seems like sweet-boy over there sure believes in it, hm?” She warbled.

“Well, yeah, but he’s never kissed me! If he believed in it, he would have already! Plus, it’s just bone, right? His whole body is just bone!” You question yourself after you say that.

“What about his boner?” She joked, and laughed afterwards. Your face turned cherry-red, and thoughts stab your mind again. His, what?! Oh, right. That. What’s up with Mae? She never acted like this. She was usually calm and quiet. Though, in middle school, she used to tease you whenever you admitted you liked someone. 

“Goddammit, Mae!” You were embarrassed. Your mind was so vivid, straying on that image. It embarrassed you to the point that you needed to cover your face, despite the fact you were alone in your apartment. You sipped your soda and chatted some more with Mae, before hanging up. You knocked on Honey’s door and he answered.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing. Just wanted to talk. Mae isn’t the most pleasant person to talk to right now...” you walked in past Honey, and Blueberry greeted you.

“HELLO!” He waved from the kitchen.

“You seem, angry...” Honey said, looking worried. You weren’t going to tell him.

“I’m not angry.” You said through clenched teeth. You didn’t think he’d understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, go follow me on my Tumblr? It’s PixelCream.


	9. Sweet Taste, Blissful Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey really wants to go to the next level, hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh I need to update the info.....

You turn to face Honey, and you lock eyes with him. You wait until he gives a response. He refuses to, and waits for you instead. After an intense staring contest, Honey finally speaks.

“Angel, just, tell me what’s wrong!” He pleads you. You consider his request.

“Well, Mae, she was teasing me over hanging out with you. She says something about a ‘boner’ or whatever.” You mumble. Honey’s face rises to a complete and solid orange. Yeah, this says SOMETHING. Blueberry was laughing in the kitchen, watching at the awkward conversation you and Honey were having.

“Seriously?” He rolled his eyes, even if it was obvious he was embarrassed to death. You glance over to Blueberry, then back to Honey. You realized you couldn’t wait for the kiss, not now. The tension was too much for you, but he was sure to reject. No more negative thinking! Only positive!

“Honey, can we go to your room?” You gesture to the direction of Honey’s room. He nods and you both leave the hysterical Blueberry crouched on the tile floor. You slide in and Honey locks the door.

“What’s up?” He asks, and you consider your choices. You can either, 1, say you forgot, or, 2, straight up kiss him. The second one was the obvious answer. You wait for a few seconds, before taking your hands, putting it on Honey’s cheeks, and pressing your lips against his bony mouth. You were totally unprepared for the fact he wasn’t cold and rigid. His mouth was warm and comforting instead, and you stay for a while longer. It was a quick kiss, a rushed, calculated one.

You pull back and see Honey’s smug eyes staring right at you. He had a not-so-smug, nervous smile instead of his regular snarky grin. What did you do? Oh right, you kissed a brave, handsome skeleton. One who obviously loved you, so, so very much. It sounded like a crappy fanfic, a cliched, stupid fanfic. But, as of now, you didn’t mind. All you did was stare into his eyes until he reacted. He only did because Blueberry was standing in the doorway.

“OH, DID I WALK IN ON ANYTHING?” Blueberry said, and you shook your head.

“Of course not!” You looked at Blueberry and answered with a sarcastic tone and fake smile. At least he didn’t interrupt you right in the middle. Blueberry blinks, then closes the door, leaving you and Honey in a now-awkward pose.

“I’m sorry...” you say. You step back and wait for him to tell you to go.

“You don’t have to be sorry, sweetie,” Honey assures you, “because, well, I didn’t mind. Not at all.” He chuckled, holding your hands tightly. You always felt flustered, since when you met Honey, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You definitely were flustered right now.

“O-oh! Alright!” You exclaimed. Your eyes darted around nervously while you try to avoid eye contact.

“Can you at least look at me?” He scoffed. He had his regular grin again, and he pressed his body against yours. The room felt warm, and you started to sweat and shake again. He kissed you again, but it was hungry. Your hands traveled under his jacket and onto his spine. Honey leaned back and let out a quiet moan. Your eyes widened and you tried to move away, but Honey kept you in place. He kissed your neck as gently as he could manage, without biting.

“A-ah, Honey!” You groan, burying your face into Honey’s shoulder. “F-Fuck!”

“You like that, my angel?~” He cooed, and you nodded. This was too much. Itwas satisfying, but it made you feel uncomfortable at the same time.

“Honey, let me go, please...” you beg him. There was only silence, and he lets you go.

“Shoot, I’m sorry...” Honey rubs the back of his skull and sat down on his bed. You kiss Honey’s forehead and lock the door.

“Look, I was worried you were going to bite me? So...take my body, as an apology.” You said jokingly, sitting in his lap.

“You know, you shouldn’t tease me like that,” he pouted, “because you might get more than what you bargained.” His hands cradled your own hands as he rested his head next to your neck, whispering flirtatious remarks. You laid back and let his hands go from holding your hands to exploring your body. Well, you had asked him to take you, didn’t you? His rough hands moved to sensitive areas, and you stifled groans and moans of pleasure as he searches every inch of you. Where did he learn to make you so submissive and seduce you like this? Skin against bone, he nearly undressed you. It was only what stopped him was the realization that Blueberry was still in the apartment.

You pulled your shirt back down and your pants back up. Honey suggests you wash your face, and leads you to the bathroom. You splashed the cold water on your face and Honey wipes your drenched face off. You predicted he’d go for short bursts of sexual activity, and you were probably right. Even then, the feeling of his hands, gliding across your stomach, it made you shiver in delight. You should ask him to do it again, if he was willing. But, of course he would. He would be up to feel you even more, to explore every inch of sensitive skin you had on you. He was the only person who could have ever made you feel like this, and it frustrated you.

You wanted to give Honey the same thrill, but you couldn’t. You knew he’d regain his dominance in seconds if you tried. He was stronger than you, and you could never get your way. You’d have to be prepared for those moments, when Honey engaged, and try your best to be firm and assertive. You stay on the cold bathroom tile with him, trying to erase any trace that you were embarrassed. Your face contorted to a worried, timid expression that wasn’t there before.

“Are you alright, beau?” Honey asked, and you nodded.

“I apologize, it’s just I’m not confident and social enough to give you the same excitement you gave me!” You shrug, one edge of your mouth turned up in a nervous smirk.

“I...excited you?” Honey covered his mouth and thought.

“Of course! It was... pleasant...” you smile genuinely, holding the towel close to your heart. You kinda predicted the whole thing.

“Look, you don’t have to satisfy me, you honestly don’t! You’re great how you are.” Honey hugged you and nuzzled your neck lovingly.

“Aw, Honey, don’t get the idea of—“ you stopped when you felt him kiss your neck again. Your face turned pink, but you let him kiss you anyway. He was gentle and sweet, being calm and soft.

“Honey....” You warn him, and he straightened his back and eyed you with an adoring look.

“Yeah, I know, I just, couldn’t help it. You’re so adorable.~” he purred. Your face turned pinker and you pushed him back a bit, giggling.

You thought he was the adorable one here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write, and I’m TRYING to extend my chapters, it’s just... I bump into good ends for the chapters, and I can’t really go any further.


	10. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. School’s been dragging me down and making me discouraged. I was going to rewrite this chapter but I didn’t because...I was bored. This chapter is SUPER SHORT but... I don’t really care at this point. Expect long pauses in between chapters...

“Hey... don’t push me...” Honey whined. You stand up and pull him up with you.  
“Get up, lazybones. Let’s go.” You were about to walk out, but Honey picks you up and holds him in his arms. You weren’t too shocked, and you curled up into a little ball while he held you.   
“See? You are cute,” Honey snickered. You patted his cheek and recoiled from your ball.  
“Noooo.... I’m not....” you drawl, shutting your eyes tiredly and wrapping your arms around Honey’s neck. He carries you to the kitchen and sets you down on the counter.  
“SO, HOW’D IT GO, BROTHER?” Blueberry looked at Honey with a knowing and annoying expression.   
“Fine. It went FINE.” Honey scoffed.   
“What? What are you talking about?” You looked between the both of the brothers.  
“WELL, HE WAS PLANNING TO KISS YOU TODAY, JUST TO ‘SHOW HIS FRIENDSHIP’, BUT I KNEW BETTER.” Blueberry sneered, his teeth bared smuglyYour eyes widen and you glance at Honey.  
“D’aww, you should have told me you would have!” You joke, kissing Honey’s cheek. He sighed and crossed his arms.  
“Well, I wanted to surprise you.” He sat up next to you.  
“Yeah, me too.” You confess.   
“HEY, BROTHER, SINCE YOU’RE SO CLOSE TO THEM, WHY DON’T YOU LET THEM HANDLE YOUR SOUL FOR A WHILE?” Blueberry nudged Honey with his elbow. Well, he had to climb up onto the counter to do that.  
“What? No!” Honey fumed and pushed Blueberry away.  
“What’s talking about?” You ask Honey.  
“Letting your romantic partner hold your soul is considered intimate...” Honey looked absolutely orange.  
“Why not, then?” You tilt your head.  
“Because... I’m really sensitive to touches.” He admitted. “I mean, I should trust you, but it’s a sensitive activity and I’m scared!”   
“OH, COME ON BROTHER! STOP BEING A WUSSY!” Blueberry screeched. He was definitely the encouraging, fierce type. Honey crossed his arms and shook his head in defiance.  
“Blueberry, if he doesn’t want to, there’s no reason he has to,” you say to Blueberry. He seems to back off, leaving you to assure Honey you don’t expect too much from him. He’s comfortable after that.  
“Thanks, I guess. I mean, Blue’s always said he’ll find someone for me. I think he’s... maybe jealous? I don’t know.” he explained. You guessed he was right.   
“I don’t remember reading about how souls are sensitive...” you tap your chin, thinking.   
“It’s embarrassing to talk about, alright?” Honey climbed off of the counter and lifted you onto the kitchen floor. “Maybe tomorrow?”  
“I have work tomorrow! It’s Sunday!” You protest. You wanted to test out the sensitive soul, even if you felt bad about it.   
“O-oh right...” he turned around and put his hands in his jacket. “Look, maybe Friday? I don’t think I can...”   
“Alright, I understand! I’ve just never read about the sensitivity of a soul!” You defend yourself. You’re surprised when something orange appears in front of your face. Your eyes adjusted and it was his soul. You took it and examined it.  
“I’ve only seen your soul for a split second, once,” your eyes moved to lock with Honey’s.  
“Oh, you have?” He looked over to the couch for a second, then back to you. You went to sit down on the couch and Honey sits down next to you. His expression was cautious.   
“So, you said something about a sensitive soul, right? I thought you were bone-hard?” You joked. Honey muffled a laugh, but his quiet giggle was cut off when you pressed your thumb down on his soul. It disappeared in an instant.  
“Y-Yeah, no.” Honey had his hood over his head. He was breathing heavily and he was blushing hard.   
“I’m sorry!” You cried, feeling guilty.  
“No, it’s fine! Like—like I said, I’m sensitive.” He pulled back his hood and forced himself to look at you.  
“Right! Right.” You felt bad about doing it, even if he looked adorable. You craned your neck to look at Blueberry again. He was gone. He must be at work, then. You sat there in shame, looking at your feet.  
You didn’t want to talk.


	11. Artificial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some injuries to the fa—-skull. SKULL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. This was a fun chapter to write. I read about injuring a character to make writing the story more interesting, so I did? Enjoy...probably. Also, I want to revisit the candy shop often. I think it may become embedded in the story somehow.

Your fingers moved across the phone’s keyboard as you messaged Honey, quickly chatting, before returning to washing mugs. Muffet continuously added more and more dishes to the sink, which annoyed you. You weren’t allowed to complain. It WAS your job after all. You picked up your phone and texted back Honey, who seemed frantic. Then.... the texts stopped.   
“M-Muffet....” You stuttered, worried for Honey. You showed the texts to Muffet, who put down a glass immediately.  
“Should I come with you?” She asked.   
“For backup,” you dragged her out and tried to locate Honey. You were able to locate his phone and location with a small app, and you arrived at the scene with Muffet. Honey was groaning, looking beaten up. He struggled to stand up as he noticed you.   
“Oh my god...” you murmured. You and Muffet helped him back to the bar to let him rest. In the back room, you tended to and examined his wounds. He had multiple bruises(you wondered how) and scattered cracks in his skull, along with a bleeding eye socket.   
“How did this happen?” You said as you wrapped gauze around Honey’s skull. He straightened himself and held your hand cautiously.  
“I was going to come visit, but someone attacked me. It was some sort of masked human, wearing all black. They pinned me down and,” he gestured to his wounds, “well, I think you can guess what happened...” he refused to explain any further.   
“That sounds terrible...” you finish up, putting a patch across Honey’s eye socket. Muffet opened the door and checked on you both.  
“Hey, Y/N, you’re off. Go take care of him.” She said with a slight grin. Honey slung his arm over your shoulders and let you drag him back to Blueberry, who forced him to rest. You entered your apartment. You weren’t sure what to do. You looked at two bags on your counter. It was filled with groceries of all sorts. You peered into your fridge. It was nearly empty. It was probably Mae. You packed the groceries into your fridge and closed it. You looked outside your window. It was raining hard, and the noises it made crashing down on your balcony made you feel sleep. You curled up next to your balcony window and nearly fell asleep when Honey came up right next to you.  
“Bro made me come over here,” he explained, hugging you. One of your arms were pinned to your side, making it uncomfortable. You slid your arm out of his grasp and looked out the window. The rain kept coming down, the noise quieter now. Honey fell asleep and you soon followed. Once you were awake, you were pressed down by Honey, eyes still closed and snoring. You smiled and patted his head jokingly. Honey shuffled and rested his head on your chest.   
“....Honey...?” You felt awkward. He didn’t wake up or respond in any way, so you had to lie there in silence. It started to rain again, nearly lulling you tospend another hour sleeping. Honey woke up only fifteen minutes later, apologizing, like always. It seemed like some blood made it’s way past the patch you had put on his eye socket. You cleaned the blood off of his face and stretched.   
“Blue sent me over, since he was going out and he wanted me to rest. He wanted you to ‘baby-sit’ me, just in case.” Honey sounded disgruntled when he said the words ‘baby-sit’.   
“I agree with him. Your injuries could seriously get worse,” You remark. Honey scoffed.  
“What are you, a doctor?” He stood up and pulled you to his side. You could tell he was joking. You crossed your arms and smiled. He looked like he was still tired, even after taking a long nap. Then again, he always looked like that, didn’t he?  
“Hey, do you still have that kitten hoodie?” You asked. You were interested if he still had it.  
“Of course! I just...didn’t wear it today.” He pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. He checked it for a split second and put it back in his pocket.   
“Do the wounds still hurt?” You we’re worried for Honey.  
“I guess? A sting every once in a while, but, not much.” He shrugged. After, he winced.   
“Okay, you need to rest more,” you led him to your couch, “because your wounds are severe, I can tell. You’re not letting on more than what you want me to know.”   
“Alright! It hurts! What do you want from me?” He groaned. You went to get him some water.  
“I want you to feel better. You can’t if you don’t rest.” You said. You handed him the water and sat down. You hugged yourself and looked at your feet. You were sorry that you’d let him get hurt like that, but you couldn’t blame yourself anyway. You weren’t ever there anyway. Honey put his hand on your shoulder, making you look up.   
“Look, it wasn’t your fault. I should have protected myself. I guess...I was too weak...” he stood up straight. “Anyway, how about we head out to get some fresh air?”   
“O-oh, alright,” you still feel bad, but instead of cowering in your room, you went out with him anyway. As you walked down the sidewalk with Honey, he took out a cigarette and lit it. You hadn’t really seen him smoke all that often. You breathed in the crisp, chilly air, freezing your face. You held Honey’s hand, and it felt somewhat warm. It was strange, but you didn’t mind. Your eyelids started to droop, and you tried to stay awake. The smoke from Honey’s cigarette woke you up. You coughed and he snuffed it out.   
“I’m sorry, Y/N,” He apologized. “I know you don’t like me smoking.”   
“Yeah, I don’t really enjoy the smell...” You admitted. Moments later, your face was pressed against the display window of the same candy store you went to with Honey before, staring at candy cigarettes. They had been a staple in your childhood, and you had loved them.   
“Hypocrite,” Honey smirked. You puffed up your cheeks and flew around to face him.  
“I am not!” You objected. You had to admit, sometimes, he could be irritating.   
“Liar!” He snickered, patting the top of your head like you were a dog. You dragged him inside the shop and picked up the little pack of cocoa cigarettes, wrapped neatly in clear plastic. You grabbed five of them and went up to the counter to pay for them. You shoved four of the boxes into Honey’s hands.   
“For you. It’s probably less addictive than your regular lung-destroyers.” You muttered off to the side, keeping one for yourself.   
“What was that?” Honey questioned you. You couldn’t answer in any other way but a jumble of unintelligible words. You got him back home as fast as possible, since you noticed the patch over his eye needed to be replaced. You removed the eye-patch and dabbed the blood away with a paper towel. You replaced the patch and put everything away, sitting back down on the floor in front of Honey, smack dab in the middle of your tiny kitchen.   
“Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you?” Honey chuckled, yawning.   
“You can take a rest,” you said, “I’m not stopping you.”   
“Aww, thanks sugar...” he rested his head in your lap and held your hand kindly. You opened your mouth to say something, but you decided against it, just so he could rest. You waited, dozing off and waking back up again. It was late when Honey finally woke up, looking up at your drowsy face.   
“Hello,” you stifled a loud yawn. Honey put his hands on your cheeks and pecked your lips gently, before getting up to carry you to bed. He tucked a blanket over you, took off his shoes, and slipped into bed right next to you, apparently too lazy to go back to his apartment.   
———-  
You woke up and reached out for Honey, but he wasn’t there. You were puzzled, but got up like usual and headed out of your room just to have Honey hand you a cup of coffee out of nowhere. Now, this definitely confused you.   
“What’s up?” You asked him.  
“Good morning, Y/N,” he said, rubbing his eyes like he had just woken up. Obviously, he’d been up for a while.  
“Do you.... eat anything?” You quiz him. You were curious if he really ate anything during the day.   
“Well, I’d love to have a... piece of you!” Honey joked, seeming alive instantly. You blush, your mind directing to the kinkiest thing you could possibly come up with. You clear it out and laugh nervously.   
“But, seriously. Do you want anything?” You gestured to the kitchen.   
“Nah, it’s alright.” Honey shrugged. You check your cupboard to find a small box of donuts. A week old, but you were sure it’d be good enough. You place the box on your kitchen counter and open it. You were gaining weight, but at this point, you were getting older, so what was really the point anyway? Honey came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, resting his head next to your neck. You dismissed it and bit into a donut.   
“So,” you put the donut down to talk, “where’s Blue?” You were curious about him.  
“He’s out, doin’ stuff.” Honey said.   
“What stuff?” You ponder.  
“Work. Y’Know, stuff he needs to do.” He yawns. He pulls out a notebook from nowhere. “Here’s my work, so far, at least.” He opened to a random page.  
The words read: “.....they moaned in delight as—“ you shut that book immediately.   
“Nope!” You sounded falsely cheery. You tried to hide your red face with your hands.   
“What?” Honey looked at the page again, and noticed what you were reading. He must’ve went to a random page.   
“Why do you write that stuff?” You rolled your eyes.   
“I have free will,” Honey stated flatly, “and that will is mine to use for what I want.” He sounded disgruntled. He put his notebook on the counter and put his arms around your waist again. “You’re so warm...”  
“Yeah, and I’m not fire,” You giggled.  
“You might as well be, anyway.” Honey simpered, pulling you closer.  
“So.... you’re saying I’m.... hot?” You teased, wallowing in your many quips and puns.   
“I guess,” Honey uttered, resting his head back next to your neck. You buried your face in your hands for the second time that day. Soon, you were settled on the floor in the tight embrace of Honey, on the brink of falling into a deep sleep. You had woken up earlier, and you were already dozy, so being cuddled up would definitely pull you down to take a nap. Luckily, Blue interrupted your near-deep-sleep by bellowing:   
“WAKE UP! IT’S ONLY 9:00 AND YOU BOTH ARE ALREADY BEING LAZY SLUGS!” He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, as if he was drawn to tired people like you and Honey. Honey lifted you up by the armpits, but still cradled you in his arms.   
“Calm down, bro,” Honey defended you, “its early, and Y/N needs rest.”   
“HMPH. I’LL LET IT PASS, FOR NOW!” Blueberry warned you both, and stomped out and away. You had no emotion or reaction to any of this so far.  
“So, you gonna try and ‘devour’ me, or whatever?” You mocked, going back to earlier that morning.  
“If you feel like it,” he whispered into your ear. You waved him away from you and tried to clarify it was obviously just a joke. Apparently, he didn’t take the hint, and you were pinned to the floor.   
“Honestly!” You sniveled. Honey sat back on his heels and laughed at your crabby, sour face.   
“I was joking! We’re not there yet... probably.” He helped you back up and allowed you to give him a light slap across the face. Of course, he HAD to be the jokester! All jokes aside, as you had spent some more time with him, it uncovered he was... just a regular person, and the only thing that set you all apart was just... he was a skeleton. Simple and sweet.   
“Sweetie, you sure seem tense...” Honey swept you off your feet. He seemed really worried.   
You only responded with: “I’m alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, if you decided to read down to here. It means a lot.   
> I have a tumblr, where I post art. It’s PixelCream, and I mainly do....skeletons, I guess.


End file.
